


just wanna feel your kiss against my lips

by antiopesgirlfriend



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 13:12:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16833310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antiopesgirlfriend/pseuds/antiopesgirlfriend
Summary: yaz and the doctor share a teary first kiss





	just wanna feel your kiss against my lips

**Author's Note:**

> takes place at the end of 11x09 (it takes you away)
> 
> idea from @thetrashqueeeen (tumblr) <3

With a sudden burst of light, the Doctor lurched through the portal. Yaz felt her muscles relax. She felt lighter. The Doctor was back. The Doctor was safe. As they returned to the TARDIS, Yaz followed her wordlessly, walking much closer to her than she normally would. She needed to see her presence. She needed to feel her presence.

At the TARDIS, Graham hung back to look over the fjord one last time. Ryan stayed with him to share the moment. He missed his grandma. It was nice to remember her with someone who knew her as well as he did.

The Doctor reached for Yaz’s hand, pulling her into the TARDIS, leaving Graham and Ryan to have their moment in privacy. She closed the doors behind them. When she looked back to Yaz, she could see her eyes brimming with tears. “Hey.” She spoke gently, kindly. “Are you alright, Yaz?”

“I’ll be fine.” Yaz sniffed, looking up to the ceiling in the hopes it would quell her tears. “I just thought I’d lost you forever.”

“Look at me.” The Doctor took Yaz’s hands in her own, squeezing them gently. “I’m here. You didn’t lose me.”

“But I _thought_ I had.” Yaz’s voice was thick with emotion. “I felt like I was grieving you and you hadn’t even died.”

“Yaz.” The Doctor murmured her name, feeling helpless as she watched the girl’s tears fall freely.

Yaz’s voice was choppy, and she was breathing as if it burned to inhale too deeply. “I can’t explain it. It’s almost as if there’s a pull in my chest – like it’s tethered to yours. And yet, when I thought the connection was lost, it only felt heavier. It was as though a weight had replaced you and it was trying to pull me through the ground.”

“Yaz.” The Doctor repeated. She stepped closer to Yaz, hoping it might soothe her.

“I-“ Yaz stepped closer to the Doctor, head bowed.

Delicately, the Doctor hooked the tip of her index finger under Yaz’s chin. She lifted it so Yaz was facing her. Gently, she touched her own lips to Yaz. There was a softness to her kiss. It was caring and light. Moment by moment, the softness turned more into hunger.

Though she did not know it before, this is what Yaz had needed. She felt like she was standing on the edge of a cliff in a gale. It was frightening and marvellous. Without intention, Yaz had pulled the Doctor closer to her. They’d moved into an embrace, fitting together as if that were the sole purpose of their bodies. For a brief moment, Yaz thought she might have lost a layer of skin. She was kissing the Doctor with her lips, her nerves, her muscles, her blood.

The Doctor had never longed for another so much while being so close to them.

It was too much. They pulled apart, breathing hard, hearts thumping.

She had not noticed, but the Doctor too had begun to cry. She was overwhelmed with so much feeling for Yaz. “That was brilliant.” She breathed.

Yaz nodded. She was now surer than ever that she never wanted to lose the Doctor. “Stay here. Please.”

“I will.” The Doctor pulled Yaz into a close hug. “I’ll keep us safe.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading ! i hope it was okay <3 let me know what you think ! :) and feel free to come into my ask on tumblr (antiopesgirlfriend) for thasmin chats and prompts


End file.
